


Git Gud

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [38]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Pokemon Go interferes with a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://unluckyfortunes.tumblr.com/post/147545892071). Read first for it to make any sense.

By the time Chat gets back, panting but with a triumphant grin on his face, Marinette’s moved from the couch to her desk, sitting with a disinterested air, legs crossed, facing away from him as she takes an emery board to her nails, the rasp the sound of a whetstone against an axeblade. Her cell is lying, face-up, next to her on the table.

"Got it!” he carols as he swoops in through the window.

Crickets.

“Close thing, too,” he says as he shuts down his baton and clips to the small of his back. “Although I think I might need to deal with a supervillain later, there was a guy who got there just a bit too late.”

“Mm.” Marinette inspects a nail, holding it up to the light, turning it this way and that before turning her attention to the next one.

“Uh,” Chat says, his hand going up to the back of his neck on reflex. “Sorry about that.”

“Mm.” Marinette places the emery board on the table with a _click_ that seems to echo around the room before she rises and goes to Chat, her gaze flat and direct.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Chat stammers. He steps backwards as Marinette approaches, her steps slow and deliberate. His back hits the wall, and he can feel the cool evening breeze brush past him as Marinette stops and jabs a finger into his chest.  


“You’d better,” Marinette says. “Very ungentlemanly of you, leaving a lady like that.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, catching her hand in both of his as she jabs again. “What do you want me to do? Anything, Princess.”

“Check the gym here,” she says.

Chat’s brows knit in bemusement as he reaches back, pulls out his staff and opens the app.

“Owned by Team Mystic,” he says, eyes scanning the screen, “Gym Leader FashionDiva77, CP 9001 Blastoise?”  


He blinks, then looks up at Marinette, wide-eyed as her flat expression morphs into a smirk.

“You?” he says incredulously.

“I got Venasaur and Vaporeon, too,” she says with a casual shrug. “Oh, and a Dragonair, and I’m close to getting Charmeleon evolved too.”  


“H-How?” he stammers.  


She leans into him.  


“Git gud, scrub,” she murmurs in his ear before she pushes him out of the window.  



End file.
